This is a competitive renewal application for the Cancer Center Support Grant of Roswell Park Cancer Institute (RPCI). an NCI-designated Comprehensive Cancer Center, for the grant period 1985 - 2000. Under the leadership of Institute President and CEO, Thomas B. Tomasi, M.D., Ph.D, this grant is entering its 20th year of uninterrupted funding. Over the past two decades, the CCSG has provided indispensable support to the research programs of RPCI. The present CCSG application reflects the significant evolution and progress of RPCIs research programs with the inclusion of 6 mature programs, 2 developing programs and 12 shared resources, seven of which are new or significantly expanded resources carried over from the merger of the Institute Core Grant with the Grace Cancer Drug Center Core Grant. Since the last CCSG renewal, there have been numerous changes in the RPCI research programs including recruitment of new senior faculty, scientific and clinical departments have been reorganized, major capital investments and the commitment of New York State to design and build a new research laboratory, vivarium, nursing tower, ambulatory clinic and diagnostic and treatment facility, all in addition to major renovations to existing research facilities. The CCSG plays a central role in the planning and evaluation, support and administration of Roswell's basic and clinical research programs. With the renewal of this CCSG, combined with the commitment of New York State to support the cancer mission of Roswell Park and its highly dedicated research faculty, Roswell Park will be poised to enter the next century as one of the nations leading cancer centers.